Family, Or Heavens, Not Another One
by VGWrighte
Summary: Just a little diddy I put together about Sister Winifred. I just love her incessant cheerfulness. No plot, no point.


Family, Or "Heavens, Not Another One"

Based upon Call the Midwife, written by Jennifer Worth, developed by Heidi Thomas.

Author's Sidebar: This story doesn't have a point, and I found it difficult to end (because it wasn't really going anywhere). But I love me some Sister Winifred and I hope we meet her siblings, assuming she has some.

\- - Nonnatus House - -

Patsy was on her way back to the preparation room after lunch, preparing for her afternoon sounds when the doorbell rang. She turned to answer it.

She opened the door to see - possibly - the most attractive man she had ever seen. Now, Patsy wasn't exactly an expert on judging the looks of men, but this one looked like he could start riots.

He was tall, near two meters, with thicken golden hair, styled professionally. He wore a gorgeous grin with impeccably straight teeth. He wore the uniform of the Scots Guard on his lean build. He held his cap in his hands.

Being who she was, Patsy was able to speak. She suspected that if one of the other nurses had answered the door, they may have been dumbstruck for a moment. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Sister Winifred," he said, even his voice was attractive. "I understand she lives here."

"Please, come in. We're about to go on our afternoon rounds, but she is still here." She allowed him in. "Follow me, please." Patsy glanced back at him, he was looking about as he followed her.

"Sister Winifred," she said as she rounded the corner to the preparation room. "There is a gentleman to see you."

"Hello, Sister," he said with a grin.

Sister Winifred's face lit up when she saw him. She actually ran and jumped into his arms. "Joshua!" Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her back. He twisted back and forth, her feet dangling.

Sister Evangelina put both her hands on the table. "Heavens, not another one."

Sister Julienne and the nurses simply stared in disbelief. Chummy's mouth was agape.

After a moment, the man finally set Sister Winifred back on the floor. She held his face for a moment, inspecting him. She seemed to remember herself. She grabbed his hand and turned towards the others. "This is my little brother, Joshua."

"Thank God," Sister Evangelina muttered.

"This young man could hardly be called anyone's 'little' anything," Trixie said with a flirtatious smile.

Sister Winifred looked up at her brother proudly, she didn't even come up to his shoulder. "He did start being my BIG little brother when he was about twelve years old."

"At the time, I quite enjoyed introducing her as my LITTLE big sister."

Patsy couldn't believe them. They were like two peas in a pod. Even their smiles were identical.

Joshua looked at the nuns for a moment and settled his gaze on Sister Evangelina. "Reverend Mother, I would like permission to take my Sister to the cinema this evening."

Sister Julienne spoke, "The head of our Order is at the Mother House. But you are more than welcome take your sister out. In fact, I can take her afternoon rounds now. So long as you don't get too rowdy. I can imagine the pair of you may cause quite a scene."

They laughed together, again baffling Patsy. It was like looking at Sister Winifred in a funhouse mirror. "We caused a bit of a scene as children, but more so after we got our respective uniforms. It seems nuns and Guardsmen don't typically go out walking together," Joshua said. "I'm not sure why not."

"I am," Sister Winifred laughed. "Because I always feel like royalty being escorted about." She elbowed him in the ribs gently. "Doesn't exactly match with the vow of poverty."

He grinned down at her. "Come along, Sis. We'll catch a matinee, and then I'll buy you an extravagant dinner."

They said their goodbyes and left.

Patsy watched them leave together, entirely baffled by the whirlwind siblings.

The room was silent until Jenny spoke, "Well, at least we know why she seems to be a movie buff."

\- - END - -


End file.
